Front free weight squats are a great exercise for bodybuilders, powerlifters, all types of athletes, and for people with various fitness goals. Front free weight squats require that the weight lifting bar be positioned across the individual's shoulders in front of the neck with the lifter using his or her hands to hold the bar in place.
However, one of the problems associated with front squat is that front squats are often time difficult to perform properly not only for the novices but also for seasoned bodybuilders due to excess baggage in movement involved in performing front squats.
Using various type of grip types for front squats has advantages and disadvantages. For example, the Olympic clean style grip provides the lifter with increased stability due to a wider bar rack. However, the Olympic clean style grip requires great flexibility in the joints of the lifter's shoulder, elbow and wrist and thus is difficult to perform for most individuals, especially those with shoulder, elbow or wrist problems.
The crossed arm style grip does not require as much shoulder, elbow and wrist flexibility but is less stable due to a narrower bar rack and thus is also more difficult for the lift to keep the bar from rolling back into the throat, or down the arms.
Due to the above problems, front squats are usually not frequently performed by novice gym members and are often times not perform to the full lifting potential of the seasoned lifters.